


Captured by the Stars

by Layali_Is_Lazy



Series: FireTiger [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layali_Is_Lazy/pseuds/Layali_Is_Lazy
Summary: Soft paws pressed against cold stone following the lines of the symbol scratched into it. The symbol consisted of three little shapes. Two of the shapes were triangles, the other shape was more formed like a crystal. If you would put them together they would form a triangle that's upside down.The two triangle shapes formed the top of the symbol, the crystal shape the bottom.The cats paws were following the lines of the shape on the bottom of the symbol. Never once touching the the two shapes on top. The cat didn't know for how long he was already sitting there doing nothing but staring at the symbol. So simple but yet, so important.A sigh was heard as the paw finally stopped tracing the lines. Nobody deserved to be treated like less of a cat. The ginger thought now staring at the symbol as a whole. So how did he get to this point?
Relationships: Firestar/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Series: FireTiger [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756984
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I got this idea but the moment I had the idea I knew I needed to write this.
> 
> So have fun reading the first chapter :o.

Rain drops were hitting the leaves of the trees towering over them. Only some making their way through the little spaces between the trees, hitting the ground or little puddles with a splash. The air was foggy almost making it impossible to look further then a few fox lengths. A typical day in leaf fall. 

Because of the rain it was peacefully quiet in the forest though. All the animals hiding away from the unpleasant weather. All, except the patrol that was currently trotting through the forest. The sound of their steps almost being completely drowned under the sound of the rain. 

"Why are we on a patrol in this terrible weather again?" asked a skinny tom with dark fur and piercing yellow eyes. "Because," started the she cat at the front whipping her head around "protecting our borders is more important than keeping your fur dry, Darkstripe" Goldenflowers tone shifted slightly as she said the toms name making Fireheart, who was currently listening to the conversation from the behind, flick his tail in an uncomfortable matter. 

But Darkstripe didn't seem unaffected either his fur fluffing up in embarrassment as he ducked his head a bit. Although he didn't duck his head in submission, Fireheart noted, His pride is probably just hurt. 

But even with this reaction the tom still seemed to have no respect as he mumbled under his breath "Stupid Beta, as if she could tell me what to do." 

Fireheart hackles raised slightly as his tail swished in annoyance. Was it so hard for the other tom to admit he said something mouse brained? The ginger tom thought as he glared at the back of Darkstripes head. 

  
He was right when he thought that a patrol with Darkstripe would absolutely ruin the rest of his day. Why did the Alpha even care that a beta scolded him? It's not like Goldenflower is less of a cat of authority because she's a Beta, right? Goldenflower had always been an intimidating she cat, nobody wanting to ruffle her fur up in the wrong way. And why would that change just because of her rank. Fireheart pushed those thoughts away. He shouldn't be bothering himself with other cats biases this early in the morning. After all it was well known that Darkstripe was the equivalent of an arrogant, annoying Alpha. 

  
Just as he concentrated on the world around him again Goldenflower stopped walking. He immediately noticed that they were at the Shadowclan border, the smell of the thunder path hitting his nostrils making him scrunch his nose. He saw the golden tabby sniffing the air checking for any unfamiliar smells. 

After a few heartbeats of checking her surroundings she turned around to face Fireheart and Darkstripe. 

"I don't think I can smell any strange things around here." she said with a bit of uncertainty as she stared at the skinny tom next to Fireheart. Of course she would, she always done that since Darkstripe shunned her that one time because he smelled something she didn't. It wasn't even her fault that she didn't smell that Shadowclan cat, she was a Beta her nose wasn't as good as an Alphas or an Omegas. 

It was kind of sad that a strong she cat like her would have get insecure about things like this. 

But luckily this time Darkstripe just nodded. "Okay, then let's go hunting for a bit" just as Fireheart wanted to respond to the she cat Darkstripe huffed. "Hunting? You must be crazy we won't find anything in this weather." He glared at her for a bit before a smug grimace made itself on his face. "Besides I'm not sure if you would be even able to smell something in this weather. "

Fireheart finally had enough as he gave the other tom a sharp glare, "Well we just have to try I would say. And I'm not sure if a cat that is afraid to get his fur wet will catch more." he snapped back. The dark gray tom gave him a startled look while the golden tabby seemed almost thankful for his comment. Her distressed scent changing into her normal comforting scent. Before anyone had the chance to say something Fireheart whipped around stalking into the forest. 

Finally, he thought as he was far away from the patrol. He was dying to get his alone time. He just hadn't felt that good when he woke up this morning and it only gotten worse on the patrol. He stopped walking for a second taking a deep breath than looking up in the sky. It was still raining, but not as bad as it had when they started the patrol. Through the little spaces between the leaves he could see the sky. Dark clouds forbidding even the smallest ray of sunshine to show itself. The leaves that haven't fallen to the ground yet shining in bright red and oranges rendering the sight. Fireheart looked down again focusing on the forest while sniffing for prey. 

The smell of a mouse e entered his nostrils and Fireheart started crouching, stalking towards the smell.

After he few heartbeats he spotted the mouse. The small creature was apparently searching for food distracted from it's surroundings. After a few heartbeats the small ginger tom went for the kill, lounging himself at the mouse. The animal squeaked when he bit it's neck but quickly went limp in his Jaws. 

  
Fireheart continued his hunt catching another mouse and a squirrel. 

And although Fireheart was satisfied with his hunt, he couldn't help but notice how his legs were trembling a bit. Maybe it's just because I didn't sleep that much. Fireheart told himself as he staggered back to were the patrol last was before splitting up for hunting. 

On the way Fireheart decided that he will go see Yellowfang and maybe ask her for a few poppy seeds, anything to help him sleep and get this weird feeling out of his body.  


* * *

  
When they all arrived back to camp Fireheart dropped his catches on the freshkill pile an then directly headed to the medicine den.

He felt terrible, what started as he little 

tremble in his legs, evolved into a terrible headache. 

Even the way across the camp towards the medicine den felt like years. "Yellowfang?" He rasped out, "Yeah?" answered a scratchy voice. "Can I get a check up?" Right after he asked he could hear steps approaching the entrance of the den. A big muddy gray she cat with short messy fur appeared from inside the den. "For what would you need-" Yellowfang cut herself off as she stood in front of Fireheart. She looked him up and down a few times her eyes shining in worry. "You look terrible." she stated matter of factly. Fireheart grinned awkwardly, "Yeah that's why I came here I think I'm getting sick. I'm having a terrible headache." he stated. Yellowfang just nodded along as she listened to Fireheart. 

"Come with me." She finally said and turned back around walking into the medicine den. 

Fireheart followed her and sat down in the middle of the den while Yellowfang went to the back to get some herbs. Cinder paw, who was currently sitting at the side of the den, turned her head around to smile at him. "Hi Fireheart. Sick?" Fireheart smiled back. "Yeah." 

"So," Yellowfangs voice chimed in as she returned from the back. "take these they should lower your headache." The grumpy she cat shoved some herbs towards him. 

As the ginger tom started eating the herbs he heard Cinderpaw voice herself again. "Isn't that the dose for Omegas?" she asked confused looking at Yellowfang than back at the herbs Fireheart was currently eating. "Yeah but," Yellowfang stopped in the middle of the sentence, unsure. "He only has a small headache so I don't want to give him the normal Beta dose."

  
"okay..." Cinderpaw said clearly not fully convinced. Fireheart gulped down the last bit of the herbs as he quickly shot to his paws, wanting to escape the tense situation. "I'm going to the warriors den now." He wasted no time whipping around and quickly walking out of the den. He could barely hear Yellowfangs well wishes. And he especially didn't notice Cinderpaw suspicious glare. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitter thoughts swirling in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the second chapter!

"Kittypet!" 

Fireheart grumbled as the harsh voice from the tom standing over him ripped him out of his sleep. He squirmed a bit in his nest before deciding he was too tired to move a bone. 

"Kittypet!" 

Fireheart moved his paws across his eyes flicking his ears in annoyance at the other cat. 

"Kittypet! Wake up!" 

The harsh undertone in the voice of the other cat finally got him to at least lift his head a little. The ginger tom blinked up at the cat that waked him up, a tall dark tabby with amber eyes. Exactly those amber eyes were currently glaring down at him. "So you finally decided to wake from your sleep huh?" 

Fireheart wanted to snap something back, but he was too busy not to vomit with the sudden wave dizziness he felt. 

"I- I don't feel so good." He heard Tigerclaw huff at his words. "Yeah and why exactly are you not in the medicine den yet then?" 

Fireheart glared at the dark tabby. "I don't know maybe because I was sleeping just a heartbeat ago." Tigerclaw glared at him for another moment before sighing in defeat. "Whatever just go to the medicine den I don't need a sick warrior stinking up the warriors den." Only now Fireheart noticed how strongly his distressed scent was coming of him, sticking to the moss he was lying in. Did Tigerclaw notice how strong his scent his? If he did, he apparently decided not to comment on it. 

Fireheart pushed himself up on his paws his head pounding. He almost fell down again duo to his legs wobbling under his body. Tigerclaw watched the event play out with a critical look on his face. "Should I be concerned that you collapse half of the way?" 

The fur of the ginger cat being talked to raised in anger and perhaps a little in embarrassment. The deputy watching him took that as a sign that he didn't need any help and walked out of the den, his head held high.

Fireheart meanwhile was struggling to balance himself out. What in the name of Starclan is wrong with me? He asked himself as he stumbled across the camp. He got a few confused looks. But also a few worried looks, like Runningwind who actually jumped on his paws to come and help Fireheart. 

"You look terrible Fireheart! Why didn't you ask anyone to help you?" The Omega exclaimed when he arrived at the ginger toms side. His calming scent swirling around the ginger tom. Fireheart had always liked the scent of the other warrior it being strangely calming.

"Lean on me. I'll bring you to the medicine den okay?" he said softly. 

Fireheart just grumbled and leaned on his shoulder the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the medicine den the smaller tom immediately let himself fall in a sitting position again. 

"I'll get Yellowfang!" Runningwind stated and practically ran into the medicine den. 

Fireheart took his time waiting looking at his surroundings noting that it was already sun high. Had he really slept that long? For the small warrior it felt like he had only slept a few heartbeats. Exhaustion still lying deep within his bones.

He could feel the sun hit his body making him feel slightly warmer. At least he thought the sun was letting him feel warmer. 

The rays of sunlight also were hitting the stone of the medicine cat den. The weather was extremely nice compared to the morning. Only the grass still being a bit wet. While waiting Fireheart slowly began to notice that it was in fact, not the sun that was making him feel warmer. Actually he slowly got the feeling his organs were burning away with the heat building in his stomach. 

"Oh Starclan." Fireheart didn't even notice Yellowfang emerging from the den with Runningwind. "Come on in Fireheart" She quickly trotted over to him, pushing him towards the medicine den. "Should I-" Yellowfang cut Runningwind up flicking her tail toward the middle of camp

"No you can go back to what you were doing." Her voice was sharp and commanding as she spoke to Running wind. The Omega spoken to nodded and trotted away. Meanwhile Yellowfang started getting a bit hectic with leading him to the nests for patients. It was a very untypical behavior for her. What was her problem? 

Fireheart was pushed down into one of the nests on the side. He relaxed has he laid in the moss, thankful that he did not have to walk or even stand anymore. 

He sighed as he laid his head on his paws. It started to feel like his headache was growing worse by seconds. "Still the same symptoms as yesterday?" Fireheart nodded at the medicine cats question. "It just got a little worse. Oh, and I have this weird feeling." 

" 'A weird feeling?" The ginger tom gulped at the gray cats tone. 

He always downplayed his own symptoms if he was sick, even though he had to admit that he hadn't felt as bad as right now before. The she cat probably knew it wasn't just a weird feeling. "It's.. - I just feel uncomfortable and I have the feeling I'm burning up. 

"Burning up you say.. " Yellowfang asked as she laid her tail on Firehearts back unease overtaking her gaze. "I'm gonna get you some medicine." He heard rummaging in the back of the den and pawsteps approaching. "Do you want me to get them?" The medicine cats apprentice asked who just appeared next to them. "No it is okay. I didn't show you this particular mixture yet." 

Cinderpaw gave Yellowfang a weird look but settled next to Fireheart anyway. 

"You really have bad luck do you?" Cinderpaw asked grinning at Fireheart. "Bad luck?" The ginger Tom gave her a puzzled look. 

"Today's full moon, you forgot?" 

"Oh, I forgot."   
Fireheart blinked feeling a bit embarrassed about forgetting something like that. Event though could you blame him with a headache this bad? Just as the apprentice opened her mouth to say something. Yellowfangs appeared again. 

"Here," she shoved some herb mixture in front of his paws. "eat those they should take care of your symptoms." 

Fireheart sniffed at the medicine and scrunched his nose up at the smell. When he started eating the medication he heard Cinderpaw voice herself again. "I'm going to go out and search for some cat mint, if that's okay." 

"Sure, leafbare his approaching. It would be good to have cat mint in stock. Cinderpaw, happy that she could leave the den, walked out of the medicine den. 

Fireheart, who had already gulped down all the bitter herbs, was a bit curious now on what kind of herbs he just forced down his throat. He never eaten something like this before he was sure. 

"What kind of mixture was that?" He asked staring up at the past Shadowclan cat. Yellowfang looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Not a special one if that's what you want to know. It's just against... well your symptoms." He could sense she was lying but decided not to further comment on it. Instead, resorting to giving her a pointed look. Believe me. I know what I'm doing." Yellowfang reassured him softly. A slightly uncomfortable silence settled itself between the two cats before Yellowfang decided to break it. 

"You already know what caused this right?" she asked her voice stern. Fireheart looked of to the side. 

He didn't want to talk about this topic really. So, instead of answering, he stared at his paws stubbornly ignoring the she cats pointed look. "This can't keep going on like this." The medicine cat sounded a bit angry now. "You can't force me to-" 

Yellowfang shut him up with a sharp glare. 

"I'm not forcing you to do anything! But I am telling you that what you're doing right know his dangerous." Fireheart flinched at the change of her voice at the start of the sentence ears pining back. 

The way she changed her voice gave him a sharp reminder of what her secondary gender was. The rational part of his brain told him that it was just her emotions taking over and it wasn't her fault. But he wasn't listening to that part right know. 

"Don't use your Alpha voice on me." He hissed upset at the behavior of the cat in next to him, his voice cracking a bit. He hated it when cats, especially Alphas, used there positions to get what they wanted. That's why he always finches or tenses when an Alpha uses his voice on an Omega or maybe a Beta to 'put them in their place'. 

Fireheart heard Yellowfang sigh. After a few heartbeats of tense silence Yellowfang excused herself because she had to check on one of the elders. Fireheart just nodded weakly. 

Ones the medicine cat was finally gone Fireheart let out an exhausted breath and curled into a ball. He was starting to get tired again and really just wanted to be alone. So when he closed his eyes he tried to concentrate on nothing but his thoughts. 

He soon found out that his headspace wasn't even a bit better than the outside world. Thousands of questions and insecurities swirling trough his mind. What if Yellowfang was right? But what would it bring him to stop the lying? His clan would surely hate him. But on the other hand it probably would be easier without having to lie too himself every day. Without all the paranoia, the fears. Maybe it would be easier if he just-

Fireheart cut of his train of thought. He shouldn't think this. Hiding was the best solution. It always has been. He just needs to wait a little and surely his headache would go away, and he could continue with his normal routine. 

It only took a bit of time before the ginger warrior noticed that waiting was just as annoying. He was bored endless. He already counted all the spaces between the rocks of the den. And that three times. He thought about leaving the den but quickly decided against when thinking about Yellowfangs lecture she would surely give him if he tried that. 

To his luck Graystripe apperantly found out about his condition and decided to visit him. 

"Fireheart! Haven't seen you all day" Graystripe grinned. The smaller warrior shook his head. "Yeah to my luck." The gray tom laid his paws on his heart acting hurt by the comment. That managed to make Fireheart smile a little. Graystripe grimaced as he took a closer look at the cat next to him. "You look-" 

"Terrible? Yeah, everyone told be that already." The small warrior retorted a bit annoyed.

"Not only that, you also smell terrible." The Beta scrunched his nose up. Fireheart bristled his fur at that comment.

"Thanks how nice of you." The ginger tom snapped. Graystripe quickly corrected his mistake. "I don't mean in that way you just," Graystripe paused. "smell really distressed." 

"Isn't that normal?" Fireheart asked. "Yeah but," Graystripe started. "your smell his so strong I'm not used to Betas having such a strong smell. I told you before remember?" Fireheart shifted awkwardly. "Yeah, Yeah I know." he winked and Graystripe "I'm just special." The beat chuckled at that. 

"Oh yeah right!" Graystripe suddenly exclaimed breaking of his own laughter. "I'm going to the gathering tonight!"

Fireheart snorted. "You sound like an apprentice with all that excitement." Graystripe shoved him with his paw. "Shut up." Fireheart smiled at him. "I just wanted to tell you what happened when choosing warriors to come to the gathering." Fireheart looked at him suddenly very interested. "What happened?" 

Graystripe laid himself down next to Fireheart. "Bluestar accidentally asked Sandstorm if she wanted to come to the gathering." Fireheart looked at Graystripe confused. "What's wrong with that?" The Beta blinked surprised at Fireheart. "Sandstorm is an Omega." He stated now his turn on giving his friend a confused look. 

Oh right, Fireheart thought, Omegas aren't allowed to go on gatherings. One of the many unfair rules inflicted upon them. The small warrior shook his head. 

"Right sorry. I'm a bit tired, it's making me mousebrained." he grinned sloppily. Graystripe nodded and grinned back. "How about you get a pawful of sleep then? I have to get going on a patrol." 

"Yeah that would be a good idea I suppose." Graystripe stood up and trotted out of the den. Fireheart watched him go feeling a bit sad about not being able to go to the gathering. He always liked gatherings it was nice talking to warriors from other clans. It's not like you could just casually talk to them outside gatherings anyway. Even though it was fitting that he couldn't go. He thought bitterly as he laid his head back down on his paws. He should just sleep. It wasn't worth fussing about his issues within clan life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't believe how hard the desicion was to make Sandstorm an Omega. xD Also I kinda can't get the thoughts to be cursive because it's literally messing up the whole chapter help. 
> 
> Well anyway hope you enjoyed reading :o.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure anger bubbling up.

It was around sun high when Fireheart settled down in front of the warriors den to groom himself. His fur standing up in all directions definitely needed this grooming. He could have technically done that inside the warriors den, but decided on doing it outside the den because he wanted to wake himself up. He had slept till a few heartbeats ago, untypical behavior for him. So now he was trying his best on getting himself awake as fast as possible. 

After two days of staying in the medicine den Fireheart was finally aloud to continue with his duties. Fireheart is glad he finally got out of the medicine den it had started to get really boring especially after his symptoms had calmed down. He didn't even understand why Yellowfang wanted to keep him in the medicine den for longer than necessary. Even when he was allowed to leave Yellowfang warned him about being careful. Talking about Yellowfang, the tension between her and the ginger warrior still hasn't reduced. The ginger tom pins that on Yellowfang though. The gray she cat knows what topics she needs to avoid with Fireheart. It wasn't his fault that she chose to ignore that knowledge. 

Suddenly he was ripped out of his thoughts as a voice called out to him. "Hey, Fireheart!" The small warrior stopped grooming himself and looked up to see the source of the voice. He soon spotted Sandstorm standing next to the camp entrance tail held high a smile on her face. Her fur was swaying in the strong wind.

Fireheart stood up and walked over to her returning the smile she gives him. 

"Do you want to go on a hunting patrol with me?" The Omegas green eyes were shining hopeful. There was also something else swimming in her eyes, but Fireheart ignored it and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

He knew the cat was really fond of him, but he couldn't return the feelings. He had more than one reason to not return them even though it hurt him. It hurt him to see the hopefulness in her eyes and know he couldn't fulfill her hopes. But for him Sandstorm was like a sister and not like a lover. 

But he shoved those thoughts by side and concentrated on the here and now. 

"Sure." he replied. "Great let's go!" Sandstorm answered unusually cheerful, she turned around practically running out the entrance. Fireheart followed her a bit slower. Something's off. She's definitely trying to cover something up with that behavior. 

They entered the forest walking next to each other. As they were getting deeper into the forest, they talked about what has been going on inside the clan while he was sick. Fireheart noticed how she avoided the gathering situation completely, not losing one word about it. I understand why. Fireheart thought to himself as he watched the Omega gossip about Longtail and Darkstripe having a fight. Again using that overly cheerful voice. 

Wait. "Darkstripe and Longtail had a fight?" He asked startled. "Yeah, I don't know what exactly it was about, but apparently Longtail disrespected his rank." Fireheart snorted. 

"According to Darkstripe everyone is disrespecting his rank." 

Sandstorm laughed softly at that. "Well he's just an Alpha of course he would be fussing over stuff like that. Just like Omegas fuss about kits." Fireheart grimaced at that statement. A very biased statement. 

Not every Omega wants to have kits. And not every Alpha wants a leading position. He thought to himself. 

"Well do you just think about having kits?" he asked Sandstorm who looked surprised at his question. "Well,.. not really." 

"You see. Not all Alphas and Omegas think the same." He said giving Sandstorm a soft smile at her unsure look. "Yeah, but it's expected of you." she mumbled staring down at her paws. That statement punched Fireheart right in the heart or it's the tone of her voice,he isn't sure. And suddenly it hit him.

That's why she's been acting weird, she probably still feels bad about the gathering thing. 

She feels like being an Omega means everyone is expecting you to act like the cliché Omega. With no way of escaping those expectations. Which.. well isn't entirely wrong. Fireheart would know. 

"Sometimes I wish I was a Beta like you." She stated looking back up at him. Fireheart, who did not answer at first and just looked away from her. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be in my body. 

"Well, we also have problems you know." He said looking back at her. Sandstorm looked at him with a blank stare for a few heartbeats before she started smiling. It almost felt like she was studying his answer for a heartbeat. 

"You're right. Let's go split up we haven't hunted a thing yet." 

Fireheart nodded motioning to his right. 

"I'm going to go hunt near the twoleg nests ok?" Sandstorm nodded giving him a cheeky grin. 

"Don't come back with a kit instead of a mouse ok?" The small warrior hisses at that, playfully swiping his paw at her. Cloudkit was a one time accident. Sandstorm just laughed and ran into the other direction. 

Fireheart shook his head, also laughing softly as he turned around trotting towards the twoleg nest. Time to concentrate he thought, going into a hunting crouch after smelling a mouse. 

After they both caught enough they started to make their way back to camp. It was a comfortable silence between the two as they made their way back. The ginger tom busying himself with listening to the sound of the forest. 

He could hear the leaves on the ground rustling in the distance, probably from little animals running around. The leaves still hanging on the trees were swaying the wind above their heads. The sky, that you could see between them, was a cold gray - blue. The sun wasn't to be seen at all currently, gray clouds completely covering it. 

Hopefully it wouldn't rain today. Fireheart thought as he stared up at the sky. "If I were you I would put my head down." He heard Sandstorm say and lowered his confused. Only to almost hit the camp barrier with his face. He didn't even notice they arrived at camp. 

Luckily he quickly managed to duck his head getting safely trough the entrance. 

In front of him he heard Sandstorm laugh.

The ginger tom send her a glare. "You should have seen your face!" She said between laughs. Fireheart now also gave a small laugh. 

"Reminds me of the time you almost got stuck in the entrance." 

The sandy tabbies fur fluffed up. "Hey, that was the fault of my tail!" she exclaimed. 

The two young warriors didn't stop teasing each other on the way to the freshkill pile. 

Together they shared a rabbit, this leaf fall has been kind so far, before Sandstorm jumped to her paws excusing herself. Apparently she promised helping Cinderpaw with searching for herbs. 

Just as Fireheart also wanted to rise to his paws someone let himself fall onto his back. Only one cat lunges himself at Fireheart like that. 

"Graystripe get off of me, you're smothering me!" There was a chuckle above him before the weight disappeared from his back. 

Graystripe plopped down next to the smaller warrior who tried to flatten the fur on his back that was ruffled from the attack. 

"Really, you need to stop eating so much." Fireheart huffed. 

"Hey!" Graystripe said scandalized. "You're my friend! You're supposed to support me!" 

Fireheart grinned. "Yeah, friends tell each other the truth don't they?" Graystripe hissed at him but started laughing right after. 

The two of them playfighted for a bit before Fireheart started a conversation again. "What's got you so energetic?" 

Graystripes grin got even bigger than it already was. He whispered "I'm becoming a Father Fireheart." And just like that Firehearts good mood was shattered into pieces. "What?" His voice came out colder and sharper then he intended. He saw how his friend flinched under his glare. "I-I'm.." 

"You promised me you would be more thoughtful when it comes to Silverstream." He quietly hissed. He didn't want other warriors in camp noticing their disagreement. 

"I am!" Firehearts hackles raised. "You're obviously not! If you were she wouldn't be pregnant right now." Graystripes ears pinned back and his tail lashed back and forth. "Were old enough to make our own decisions." 

Fireheart shakes his head, an angry fire flickering in his emerald green eyes. "You are, but imagine how these kits will feel. What happens if the clans find out? These kits are going to be hated for the rest of their lives!" Graystripe hissed at him. "You don't even know if that's what's going to happen." 

"What did Silverstream say about this?" Fireheart asked, he always had the feeling Silverstream was the brains of the relationship. "She's an Omega. What do you think she said?" 

Fireheart got impossibly angrier at that statement. "You didn't even ask her, did you? Besides, just because she's an Omega she doesn't have to want kits." Graystripe looked off to the side, now seeming a bit guilty. "I was overwhelmed by my own happiness. But I even if she didn't it already happened-" 

Fireheart stopped him from talking with a sharp growl rumbling in his throat. Surprised Graystripe looked back at his friend. He never growled at the gray tom. He hissed at him, yes. But he never growled at him especially not this loud. 

"Things like having kits is a matter of two cats. Not one cat." Fireheart spit at him.

"I never said I don't respect her wishes on that!" The bigger warrior protested. Fireheart just shook his head. His mind was way too clouded with anger to think rational. If he was calm he would maybe have enough understanding for Graystripe. But right now, he was fuming with anger. He stood up, pelt bristled.

"Have nice rest of the day, Graystripe." He hissed out his friends name before turning sharply. As he ran outside camp he felt a bit of guilt creep into his stomach, forming a lump in his throat.

Was he too harsh on Graystripe? How would he react in his position? Well he would never get anyone pregnant but... 

For the ginger tom it was sometimes just hard to see Graystripes side of thing. The tom was always so irresponsible never caring if he does something stupid. That was the reason why he met Silverstream in the first place. Like, which cat just walks on a frozen river without any knowledge of how thick the ice is? And know that same cat who walked on a frozen river like it's nothing, is becoming a father! Without the confirmation if his mate, who is in another clan, even wanted that! Why is he even lying to his clan for this mousebrain? Because you're used to lying. It ringed in his head but the warrior ignored it. 

Fireheart stopped in the middle of the forest, panting from his sprint. His anger a bit calmed down after his run. He sat himself down tail curling around his paws. His fur was lowering itself at least a bit now. 

The small warrior sighed he felt like everything was too much right now. The weight of his secrets and lies crushing his shoulders. Sometimes it felt like everything around him is way too loud. 

Bad times will pass, he reminded himself, It's going to be fine. 

He looked up to see where he even was before realising he was close to the Shadowclan border. I should go back, I don't want to cause any problems. He stood up turning around to trot back to the camp. He hoped no one saw him sprinting out the camp like this. It would be a pain to think of an excuse for his behavior. 

Fireheart didn't rush with walking back to camp though, his paws almost dragging behind him as he made his way back. He likes taking strolls in the forest alone. This way he could concentrate on his own thoughts without any interruption from other cats. Fireheart sighed as he reaches camp, he wouldn't lie if he said that sometimes he wished to just be alone. 

Everything is going to be fine. He reassured himself. 

As long as everything stays covered up nothing can happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to get this chapter out today omg :o
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A red tainted reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually was making a joke of finishing the chapter today, but here we are! xD

Fireheart hoped that he would have a peaceful night. He really needed some good sleep after the stress. But apparently the universe just wasn't on his side today. 

Because he woke to the smell of blood swirling around him, for a moment he thought he was going to vomit. But after a few moments a second smell entered his nose, flowers. So Fireheart decided to open his eyes and actually see what he was smelling. What he saw confused him, a lot. He was standing in front of a sea of white roses. The sunlight shining down on them with a weird amber light. It would be a beautiful scene. If, there wasn't the blood splattered all across the flowers. Some white roses almost looking like their red because they were completely covered in the blood. 

Fireheart stumbled a few steps back, scared by what this all means. And suddenly the sunlights soft amber color turned into a bright orange. Making it seem like flames were erupting from the sky. When the light hit the flowers it also seemed to set them in flames. The white that wasn't covered in blood turning into a deep orange. Making it hard to see the blood on them at all. The ginger tom looking at the scene began to panic. Was this supposed to be a sign from Starclan? And if it was, what are they trying to tell him? 

Were they warning him of something? 

Suddenly he felt a tail laying itself on his back. 

"It's scary isn't it?" He heard a soft voice ask. 

Fireheart turned his head. "What does this mean Spottedleaf?" The tortishell gave him a hard look. 

"I telling you this only once. Lies will catch you, their thorns ripping open your heart like it's nothing. So watch your steps because they may lead you the wrong way." 

Fireheart gulped as he stared at Spottedleafs disappearing form. She just made him even more unsure about the sight than he was before. He stared back at the scene unchanged from how it looked before Spottedleaf appeared. What does this have to do with anything? Were they just trying to scare him? 

Fireheart sat in front of the scene for a bit before he started to wake up again. 

... 

The ginger warrior lifted his head as he woke, squinting his eyes as they got used to the darkness of the night. There was only a bit of light shining into the warriors den from the moon. The surrounding warriors all sleeping peacefully, their breath coming out in a steady rhythm. Otherwise, there was complete silence in the den. It was probably around Moonhigh, otherwise some warriors would still be awake. That's odd. Why did he wake up in the middle of the-. 

Fireheart cut himself off as he inhaled the air. There was a heavy scent within the air, filling up his nose with the scent of roses and jasmine. He knew this scent, even if hadn't smelled it in ages. 

No there was no way. That couldn't happen to him. 

Adrenalin kicked trough in his veins as he bolted into a sitting position. Only to notice that, yes, the scent in fact did come from him. Sinking from his fur into the moss of his nest, filling the surrounding air. 

No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening to him right now. What was he going to do. What if one of the other warriors wakes up. His breath and heartbeat started to quicken. He frantically looked around checking if anyone was awake before going over his options to fix this situation. 

Wake Graystripe? No they just had a fight and Graystripe would surely kill him for this. Maybe Sandstorm? She was a good friend, but she would surely not help him with this. 

His scent started to change a bit from his fear. What if doesn't find a solution fast enough and someone wakes up? 

Fireheart started to panic even more. What is he going to do? Suddenly it clicked in his head. 

Yellowfang! Of course! He rushed to his paws running out of the den. For once in his life he was actually glad that he laid at the very front of the den. He sprinted across camp, the adrenaline in his veins making him twice as fast as he normally is. He slid into a stop in front of the medicine den, immediately rushing inside. 

"Yellowfang!" He shouted his voice cracking in the middle of her name, panic laced within it. Luckily the she cat was a light sleeper. He watched the she cat lifting her head slowly, Movements slow

"Why would you wake me up in the middle of the night." She asked her voice being ruffed from sleep. 

Just as Fireheart opened his mouth to explain her eyes went wide. She caught the scent. 

She sat up. "Is that-" 

"Yes! Please you need to.." the ginger tom stopped himself shaking his head. He didn't even know what to do himself thoughts caught in his own panic. Yellowfang got to her paws faster than ever. Placing her paw on Fireheart's shaking shoulders. "Listen we need to-"

"Fireheart?" A third tired voice made itself known. The two cats standing next to each other immediately turned their heads to the source. 

Cinderpaw was sitting upright in her nest staring at the scene in front of her eyes wide with disbelief and disappointment. She didn't know of his secret. 

Nobody knows besides Yellowfang and well, know also Cinderpaw. 

"Why.. What's.. ?" She asked her voice surprisingly soft. Fireheart heard Yellowfang sigh next to him. "Listen Cinderpaw. Right now is not the time to ask questions, we need to get Fireheart's nest out of the warrior's den." She turned her head towards the ginger cat next to her. "It does smell like you right?" Fireheart nodded hastily. In fact is nest was basically soaked in his scent. Cinderpaw glared at both of them for a split second before jumping to her paws and running, or at least walking as fast as she can with her leg, towards the warrior's den. 

"Discard it somewhere where nobody finds it!" Yellowfang shouted after Cinderpaw, who only flicked her tail as a sign she heard the older cat. 

"Come on." She spoke to Fireheart again. "Let's go to the river to wash your scent of a bit." Fireheart nodded his head held low a lump forming in his throat. 

Together they ran towards the river. 

Trough out the whole run the small ginger Tom felt terrible. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to have to reveal his secret? Another wave of panic hit him. His scent slowly souring with the smell of distress. 

Lies will catch you. 

He remembered the words of Spottedleaf. Was that what the prophecy was supposed to mean? That he was going to pay for creating this wall of lies and secrets around him? 

He saw how Yellowfang looked over her shoulder giving him a worried look. But Fireheart just ignored it. 

What if the blood on the roses meant he was going to die? Maybe they exile him. Where was he going to go if they do that, maybe his sister? 

But he didn't want to live as a Kittypet again. But would another Clan let him in? 

Finally, they arrived at the river. He was ripped out off his thoughts for a second. Yellowfang telling him to go into the river. Fireheart stepped into the water slowly. Going careful before he stopped a tail length away from the shore. The water reached up to his belly and Fireheart figured that would be high enough to wash his the scent off. He heard Yellowfang sigh as she sat down at the side of the river staring at her paws. 

"What does this mean?" Fireheart asked his voice so quiet he first thought the medicine cat didn't hear him. "I don't know." She looked up. "Maybe it was caused by your... well sickness a few days ago." Fireheart's gaze turned a tiny bit angry. "I wasn't sick was I?" Yellowfang just stared at him for a few moment before she looked down at her paws again. She's always been bad ar lying. If he was next to her right now he could probably smell guilt swimming within her scent. She didn't tell you for your own good. He calmed himself. 

The ginger cat looked away from her, directing his gaze towards the water beneath him shining in the moonlight. He could see his reflection and swallowed as he analyzed his face, rounded features making him look a bit more squishy than he is. His extremely soft fur was swaying in the wind. Bright green eyes twinkling in the light. The sweet scent of roses and Jasmine swirling around him. 

He didn't have these features because he was a lucky Beta. He had them because he was an Omega. 

An Omega who won't even admit he is one. Instead, hiding from his clan. Regularly taking herbs, that the medicine cat in on it, gives him every morning. Lying to his friends, his clan, his leader. To everyone. Breaking the warrior code almost every day. 

But could you really blame him? When he joined Thunderclan he hadn't presented yet. But he already pitied the Omegas after the rules were explained to him. Wishing he doesn't present as one. His younger self even noting to his friends that he found it ridiculous to treat cats different because of their rank. So when he finally presented and Yellowfang told him he's an Omega, he panicked. 

Back then he felt like he was thrown into a world he didn't feel like he belonged to. He still does. 

The first thing he thought of back then were the rules inflicted upon Omegas. 

Omegas are not allowed to go on gatherings. 

Omegas are not allowed to become Deputy or leader. 

Omega's can't go on patrols alone. 

An Omega is not allowed to question the decision of an Alpha. 

An Omega is not allowed to lead patrols if it isn't an emergency. 

And the list goes on and on. Till you have the feeling there's nothing that you can do without restriction anymore. And that scared Fireheart, he didn't want to give up half of his life. He loved gatherings, he loved going on patrol alone, he doesn't want to comply to everything some cat with a higher rank than him says. 

Becoming leader was always one of his biggest dreams. So why did he have to give up on all this because of a stupid rank? 

Because of something he can't even control. Something that was forced upon him from the stars. 

So, he decided he was going to hide it. Hide his true rank. Play a game of pretend. A dangerous game of pretend. To live a normal life. He didn't know what would happen to him if the clan found out. 

Maybe the clan is going to find out today he thought. He swallowed. How could he ever look his friends in the eyes again if they found out? 

Cinderpaw. He suddenly remembered. Cinderpaw already knew and judging from the hurt in her eyes he already knew her opinion. Fireheart felt a pang in his heart. His former apprentice was always a good friend to him. He wouldn't want to lose her friendship. 

He hoped that she would agree to have a talk with him when he comes back to camp. 

The camp reminded him that the warrior's den also has his scent lingering in it, even without the nest in it. Hopefully nobody notices he thought. Hopefully not his friends. If that look was Cinderpaw's reaction he didn't want to see Graystripes or Sandstorms. Panic rose up his throat for the hundredth time. 

Fireheart looked down at his reflection again, only now noticing the tears that were dropping down from his face,making the water ripple as they hit it. He heard Yellowfang call out to him again. "Fireheart?" The cat spoken to looked up. "I-I.. don't know what to do. What if they find out." The ginger tom got out the water figuring that he was in long enough to wash the scent away momentarily. The medicine cat put her tail on his shoulder. "I'm going to give you something to block your scent when we get back, ok?" She motioned him that they had to go back to camp. "And tomorrow we are going to think of a solution." 

"What if we don't find one?" Yellowfang gave him a pitiful look. "We are." She reassures him. The way back to camp was silent both cats bothered with their own thoughts and problems. Fireheart stopped crying on half of the way. He was trying to think of a solution for this whole mess. Right before the camp he had an idea. He could technically take herbs that block his scent forever. There was only one problem. 

"Yellowfang do you think the herbs you have given me before still help?" The gray she cat locked at him from the corner of her eyes. 

"No, otherwise this wouldn't have happened. I think they probably got less effective over time. And when you got.. well your heat a few days ago they stopped working entirely." 

Fireheart nodded. So just taking medicine wouldn't work anymore. Telling his clan was out of option. He sighed feeling a tinge of hopelessness.

When they arrived at camp they were greeted, but not by the cat they wish they would be greeted. 

" Might want to explain to me what exactly you were doing outside in the middle of the night." Tigerclaw looked up and down. "Taking a bath." 

Next to the deputy stood Cinderpaw giving them both an apologetic look. Fireheart shifted awkwardly on his paws. 

"I had the feeling that I was sick and-" Fireheart had no idea what to say next. 

"And I thought it would be a good idea to take a walk with him." Yellowfang finished for him holding the Deputies stern gaze. 

"And he's wet exactly why?" Fireheart swallowed his pride as he exclaimed. "We were walking by the river I tripped and fell into the water." Tigerclaw glared at him for a few heartbeats and then flicked his tail in annoyance. "Whatever, just give him herbs to sleep or something, I don't care." He whirled around and stalked into the warrior's den. 

Cinderpaw let out a breath. "Oh Starclan, I'm so sorry I accidentally woke him as I placed your new nest." Yellowfang gave her apprentice a soft smile. "It's okay. I'm going to get some herbs to block your scent Fireheart, wait here." 

The ginger tom nodded and watched her go. He glanced at his past apprentice. "Cinderpaw?" The Omegas voice was soft as he spoke. "Yeah, what is it?" The she cat turned her head to him giving him a small smile. "Aren't you-" Fireheart blinked a bit startled. "Aren't you mad?" Cinderpaw blinked surprised. "Mad?" 

"I because I-.. I'm an Omega." Cinderpaw shook her head softly. "I am not mad at you for being an Omega." Fireheart opened his mouth. "Shut it." He closed his mouth again listening. "And, I'm also not mad at you for hiding that you're an Omega. I kind of understand it actually. I was just mad you kept it a secret from me at first, but it's okay." She gave him an even brighter smile. "Believe me. I couldn't be mad for longer than a day." Fireheart let out a relieved laugh. "Thanks Cinderpaw." His eyes twinkling because of the little happy tears caught in them. 

"Nothing to thank me for." She replied. 

Fireheart waited for Yellowfang to bring her the herbs and then also waited a bit before they started working. And then went back to his nest. He didn't sleep immediately though, his thoughts way too messy to sleep. After a solid hour he finally fell asleep. Fireheart didn't notice the amber eyes staring at him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.  
> I actually finished this damn thing without breaks help.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that long but hey it's not too short. (besides I have a one shot that's like 600 words only soooo)
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to make chapters regularly


End file.
